Mountains and Molehills
by Sinibin
Summary: Sanji wonders whether or not Luffy will ever truly love someone, leading to an inner investigation on how romantic and sensitive he really is.


Sanji had always been a little bit different to the rest of the crew. No, he didn't mean his stupid curly-brow. He was different in other ways. A little more sensitive, a little more romantic.

Not sensitive like Chopper, who cried in a heartbeat when he thought there was something scary coming his way.

Not sensitive like Nami, who got too angry too quickly, and always hit people on the head when she was upset.

And not sensitive like Zoro, who would bare his teeth and put out his katana when Sanji pissed him off.

He wasn't romantic like Robin, who found pleasure in the darkness that was spread throughout the world.

He wasn't romantic like Franky, who was a self-proclaimed pervert and would walk around dressed in underwear.

And he wasn't romantic like Brook who, although was very charming, literally tried to charm the 'pants' off the ladies.

He was different, but he didn't mind that.

The one person he couldn't place, however, was Luffy.

Luffy wasn't sensitive in the normal sense of the word, and he wasn't romantic in the way that most people would normally assume.

But he _was_ sensitive, and he _was_ romantic.

He had saved Laboon the whale from hurting himself when he first met him, proclaiming him a 'rival', and explaining to him just why had to _keep himself together_. It was just like Luffy to help those who couldn't help themselves, no matter their size.

He had bled for Nami's tears, when she shed her heart out after Arlong had taken all of her money. She had worked so hard for that, struggled through pain for so long, just to have it ripped out of her hands and taken out of her control. Luffy had felt her pain as his own, and beat Arlong to an inch of his life, giving Nami the satisfaction of a safe and peaceful home town.

He was nearly the reason they had missed their chance to go to Sky Island. The crew spent hours waiting for him, already mourning the loss of this once in a lifetime opportunity, when he came speeding at them, clutching something in his hands. They were all very confused as to why he was late, and what the hell did he do to take so long? But when he smiled at them with that 'such a cheeky little shit' grin, they knew they'd forgive him. They always do. And he was so happy carrying Hercules, they couldn't stay mad for long. It was typical of Luffy, though, to adore animals. Such a kind heart, how could he not?

He had saved the old man's restaurant. Don Kreig had threatened everything that he and the old man held dear, but no matter what he did to Luffy, he just kept standing up. He filled him with holes, and poison, and pain, and Luffy denied him at every turn. He had stood up at the last, destroyed his weapons and his armour, and before he had even knocked him down, he had claimed victory with willpower and a smile, alone. That moment was when Sanji knew that he would follow the future Pirate King to the ends of the Earth.

So yes, Luffy was definitely sensitive, but he wasn't a child. Out of all the people Sanji had met in his time, no one held more empathy for others than Luffy.

Romance, though? That was a little bit different.

Luffy wasn't interested in women. The most beautiful woman in the entire world, one of the most powerful pirates alive, Boa Hancock, was deeply in love with him. So in love with him that she publicly risked her position as a member of the Shichibukai by smuggling him on her private ship, and helping him at the battle of Marineford (where his own crew failed to help him, Sanji needed no reminding of that). She had been quite obvious in front of him, even deluding herself with goals of marriage. She was practically throwing herself at him, and all Luffy needed to do was pluck the fruit right out of the palm of her hand. She was offering herself to him on a silver platter. And he was completely oblivious.

Now, Sanji wasn't as smart as Robin, he knew that. She had read so many things in her time that he doubted anyone was, really. He couldn't make medicine like Chopper; that took book smarts, too. Usopp could invent some crazy weapons, and he knew that took numbers and strategy, as well as an insanely good imagination. And unlike Franky, he couldn't build a ship made to sail and conquer the New World.

But he knew he wasn't stupid, and if the Pirate Empress threw herself at his feet for him to do whatever he wished, he absolutely knew he would take advantage of that.

Luffy, however? No, the only thing he wanted from Hancock was the damn food, and even that could be done by Sanji.

Luffy wasn't the most unattractive person on the seas, to be honest. In Sanji's fair opinion, he was far from it. He had grown from a boyish youth to a boyish man. He still had the same joy of life in him, but he had seen too much to let it roam free. Still, though, he was a good man, whose harrowing experiences had simply changed him for the better. He held himself high, but always his crew above that. He held his character with a surety of self, and filled his aura with pride, loyalty, and courage.

People around him could sense it, Sanji knew this from experience. At every town they visited, people would stop for a second, and just take in all of Luffy's form. They'd see the ever-present straw hat, publicly announcing him as one of the most wanted pirates on the seas. But they'd also see him smiling with his crew, laughing at something stupid Usopp or Chopper were doing, walking tall and baring his chest for the world to see, carrying a huge scar that would belittle a lesser man, with pride.

And yet despite all of these people checking him out, never once had Sanji seen Luffy take a drunk woman from a bar to bed. Never had he flirted with women on the street as they passed. He had never tried to pick up a woman at a festival. Instead he was interested in food and pretty sparkly lights. To be honest, in annoyed Sanji a bit. If he had all of these women available to him, why not take them up on their generous offers?

No, Luffy never bedded a woman, or a man, for that matter. He had never sullied himself with street whores, or drunken offers. He remained a gentleman, even if only due to his ignorance.

Romance, though? Luffy had one love greater than any other Sanji had ever witnessed, or even heard of.

He loved the sea.

No matter what storms they sailed through, the darkness of clouds looming overhead during thunderstorms, of the reflection of gold when the sun shone overhead, Luffy was smiling. His dream was the ocean, and the vastness of it. He would look out upon the water as a man would his wife on their wedding day, as a mother would her child, and a brother would his sister.

There was a love there so unattainable, you had to truly be blessed to experience it.

Sanji didn't think that there was a person alive who could make Luffy truly love them. Set aside all feelings of the sea and treasure them above all else.

He thinks, though, that the day Luffy puts a single person above his love of the ocean and his dream of One Piece, he'll stop following him.

He knows the entire crew loves Luffy, in their own way. Every single member would gladly trade their lives for him, as Zoro proved at Thriller Bark. He knows, also, that Luffy would do the same for them.

Their love for him had led them to the New World, has led them to conquer mountains and molehills, saved kingdoms and broken tyrants.

It is for this reason that, although he is not romantic like others or sensitive like others, they will bleed for him until their dying days.

* * *

Thanks for reading! This is my first attempt at One Piece fanfiction, so if you could review and let me know how it went, that'd be wonderful!


End file.
